The present invention relates generally to the field of displaying content, and more particularly to adjusting a transparent and flexible display to improve readability.
Transparent and flexible display screens are becoming more widespread. Many devices such as laptops, tablets, portable gaming consoles, TV's and mobile phones are utilizing such display screens. Devices which utilize a transparent display provide a user with the ability to view content on the display while maintaining a transparent nature. Further transparent and flexible displays allow a user to (1) bend and fold a display screen at different locations as well as (2) see what is on the display screen while still being able to see through the screen. Due to the transparent nature of such a devices, content on the display may become difficult to read in certain lighting conditions.